This application relates to retention of components for a gas turbine engine, such as retention of a stator assembly.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a fan delivering air into a low pressure compressor section. The air is compressed in the low pressure compressor section, and passed into a high pressure compressor section. From the high pressure compressor section the air is introduced into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over a high pressure turbine section, and then a low pressure turbine section to extract energy for driving the fan.
Gas turbine engines typically include a stator assembly including airfoils to guide flow through a flow path. The airfoils are secured to portions of the stator assembly.